Castle Oblivion
Castle Oblivion is the setting of Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and the only world in the game which the characters actually visit. It is controlled by Marluxia of Organization XIII, and consists of thirteen floors above ground, and twelve basements. Organization Headquarters The origins of Castle Oblivion and its use prior to the series are still unknown other than it exists in a dimension in between light and darkness, similar to Twilight Town. However, it was eventually found by Xemnas, Superior of Organization XIII, who decided to convert it to a base of operations for the Organization. The fortress soon became a base where research and experiments would be performed on memories. Since the members of Organization XIII lack emotions, they need to rely on memories to piece together their characterizations and make them remember how to injure or influence a heart. Xemnas sent Xigbar and Xaldin to recruit more members, as they needed a good number in order to run the fortress. Eventually, a girl named Naminé was created in this castle and was found by the organization. They soon learned of her strange abilities on memories and she became the core of the research. To further help, Xemnas had pods created that could piece together memories to aid in the research. The castle and Naminé were eventually entrusted to Marluxia, a new member. However, Marluxia would use this grant in power in a plot to seize control over the Organization. A Separate Motive While Xemnas did want to experiment on memories in the Castle, it is largely hinted that he had a separate motive. This motive was brought up in a conversation between Xigbar and Zexion at the Castle that Never Was. Xigbar believes that Xemnas is searching for a room called the Room of Awakening and believes that Xemnas thinks it’s somewhere in Castle Oblivion. This could mean that Castle Oblivion will show up in a later game. Xemnas, when he was known as Xehanort, constructed a Room called the Room of Sleep that houses armor that Xemnas refers to as “Friend”. The Room of Awakening was not made by Xehanort, but does appear to exist and may house another friend. Xemnas’s plans for this room are unknown. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ''.]] Sora, Donald, and Goofy follow Pluto into Castle Oblivion. As soon as they enter, they forget all their skills, and are forced to use the castle's memory-based card combat system. The higher they progress up the Castle, the more memories are reshaped by Naminé. This is so that Marluxia and Larxene can use Sora as a puppet to overthrow Xemnas. The scheme fails thanks to Axel, and Marluxia and Larxene are killed. Reverse/Rebirth Mode Riku awakens inside the lowest basement of Castle Oblivion, as a result of his connection to Sora. Here he faces his memories of both Xehanort's Heartless and Maleficent, and overcoming his fear of the darkness within himself. It was within the Castle that he meets DiZ and Naminé, as well as reuniting with King Mickey. The Floors and the Basements Castle Oblivion is divided into two equal sections, the floors and the basements. Marluxia, Axel and Larxene control the floors. Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion control the basements. In the manga, it appears that the floors and basements members have a rivalry against each other. Also, in the manga it appears as if Zexion is the leader of the basements group, and that Lexaeus is his second in command, leaving Vexen to be a scientist who simply goes from the floors to the basements performing his experiments. Characters Image:Marluxia.png|Marluxia Image:Larxene.png|Larxene Image:Axel.png|Axel Image:Vexen.png|Vexen Image:Lexaeus.png|Lexaeus Image:Zexion.png|Zexion Image:Namine.jpg|Naminé Image:KH COM-RikuReplica.png|Riku Replica Image: DiZ.jpg|DiZ Heartless Image:XAnsem.jpg|Ansem Image:Blue Rhapsody.jpg|Blue Rhapsody Image:Darkball.jpg|Darkball Image:Defender.jpg|Defender Image:Green Requiem.jpg|Green Requiem Image:Neoshadow1.jpg|Neoshadow Image:Red Nocturne.jpg|Red Nocturne Image:Shadow.jpg|Shadow Image:Wizard.jpg|Wizard Image:Wyvern-Heartless.jpg|Wyvern Image:Yellow Opera.jpg|Yellow Opera Category: Places Category: Worlds Category:Realm of Nothingness